THE NEVER HAPPY EVER AFTER
by babyred
Summary: 1st and 2nd chapter Its about a love story where two people fall in love their names are Alex and Sara


THE NEVER HAPPY AFTER

Once upon a time, hey it me Alex I always wanted to start a story like that any ways here's my life story. When I was 10 I got a dog, but then a week later my parents gave the do away, I was very sad. My mom tells me that the dog was better off with a bigger house, more kids to play with, and have more land to to run on. That didn't make me feel better. The year after that 2008 we bought a a ne house with more land, I thought my parents got me another dog couse of what my mom said about my last dog.

Anyways let's get to the really story now, I just started high school and i really like this girl and you know how that goes anyways, It was a boy met girl thing and the guy falls in love with the girl but boy didn't ask girl out. The girl's name is Sara, Alex and Sara are labe partner's, Sara thinks Alex likes her but she never knew in till she gets a note from Alex...

Dear Sara,

This is Alex I know you don't know me but I'm your labe partner and I was wondering...

WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME THIS SATURDAY? CHECK

**YES NO **

Sara was like OMG he really likes me then she sent this to Alex...

Dear Alex,

This is Sara and yes i know you're my labe partner and now to answer your question...

YES I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU

When Alex gets the note he's like OMG! I can't believe that she really likes me, so he writes her another note...

Dear, Sara

Here's my number text me 218-523-0882

Last night Sara texted me for the first time...

Sara: Hey Alex

Alex: hey Sara

Sara: So how come you waited so long to ask me out?

Alex: I was scared that you would say no

Sara: same here, but I'm really happy you did

Alex: same here so I was thinking the movies

Sara: yes the movies is great, I have to go to bed night **babe**

Alex: Night **Honey **

Tomorrow at school Sara sits whit him at lunch, they are talking about their date. They both are really happy :).

Its the date tonight, their at the movies Alex pretends to yawn like a guy puts his arm around her and Sara thinks he is going to kiss me, I wonder if I should kiss him. Alex **lines in to kiss her **on her lips. Sara "you kissed me "Alex "did you not want me to kiss you" Sara "I did and I really like it" Alex" I did to".

That night Alex calls Sara...

Alex: Hey my girl

Sara: Hey and I'm your girl

Alex: I would hope so. **I want you to be my girlfriend?**

Sara: I would **love to be your girlfriend**

Alex: awesome baby I'm so happy

Sara: cool and I'm sorry but I have to go to bed

Alex: Its fine baby, have a awesome dream cause your my girl and my girl that gets what she wants from her baby.

Good night sweet dreams; See you in the morning

The next day at school everyone knew about Alex and Sara dating. Their seen kissing, hugging, and holding hands in the hall**. EVERY ONE WANTS TO BE LIKE THEM. **They see some of their friends, they start talking to them about how they should find a guy or girl so they can all go on a group date. The next thing Alex and Sara knew they were going on a group date this Friday to a dance at their school.

At the dance Sara wore a pink sparkly dress, Alex wore a black suit with a pink tie, Sara's friend Kim wore a red dress and her date wore a red suit, and Alex's friend Brody wore a black suit and green tie to match his dates dress.

They were at the dance and everything was going perfect in till this guy named Joey came up to Sara and started tacking her somewhere against her will. Alex stepped in and thrown the first punch, then Joey throw the second, Brody throws the next punch and hits Joey, and then Alex took the last throw and punched him right in the kisser.

After the fit Sara was soooo worried about Alex and Brody getting in a fit with Joey, because the last person to get in to a fight with Joey they ended up in the hospital with one broken arm and 2 broken legs. When Sara seen then she goes over to Alex and kisses him then goes to Brody and gave him a hug. Sara says "WHY DID YOU GUYS DO THAT YOU HAD ME WORRIED A LOT AND BRODY YOUR DATE WAS WORRIED SICK TOO" Alex and Brody say "WE DID WHAT WE KEWN WE HAD TO DO AND WE ARE SORRY".

When the boys talk the girls home they all said sorry to their girls in private and said "I know we could have got hurt tonight but we all had to do this I didn't want any girl to have to be forced agents her will when she says that she doesn't want t go anywhere with him I did this for all the women out their and I will always stand up for them no matter what and baby I had an awesome time with you". All the girl got a kiss when they got home and a very sweet good night.

When Alex gets home he calls up Sara…

Alex: hey baby

Sara: hey babe

Alex: I have something very inportent to tell you

Sara: what that babe

Alex: **I LOVE YOU SARA**

Sara: I** LOVE YOU TOOO ALEX**

Alex: baby I don't know what I would do with out you in m life

Sara: same here when I'm not with you all I can think about is being with you

Alex: same here ad sometimes I think about kissing you when your not here

Sara: Alex your making me blush

Alex: I wish I could see you but I have to go to be bed night love you baby

Sara: same here and night love you to baby

**Chapter 2**

The next day in school every one was talking about what happened at the dance last night they thought it was really brave of Alex to stick up for Sara. They both had all the same classes but Alex was not as good at school as Sara was. Sara saw his grades and she asked him "do you need any help in school baby because I would love to help you the best I could". As always guys never want to take the help so Alex said "no baby its fine I can do it on my own". Sara thought to herself why is dose he never expect my help I don't know what to do maybe instead of asking I should tell him I don't want him to fail out of school.

Later that night she called him.

Sara: Hey the love of my life

Alex: hey sexy

Sara: awww baby you don't have to call me sexy I know you love me lol

Alex: I know baby I just love you lots like the song 'I Love You like a Love Song'

Sara: me too so does that mean you're going to let me help you in school please baby

Alex: fine just don't make fun of me I'm kinda slow I have a learning disability

Sara: Its ok I don't care that you have you is my baby I love you the way you're

Alex: I have to go to bed my mom want's me to go to bed early, Night Baby love you have an awesome dream of me and you! 3

Sara: Night babe I love you with all my heart xoxoxo. Have an awesome dream tooo of me and you making out lol! 3

The next morning Alex wasn't in school and she was woundering why he wasn't their so she texted him.

Sara: were are you ALEX!

Their was no replay back so she asked his best friend Brody. Brody said " sometimes he dosent come to school because of his mom". Brody let a big secret slip….

Sara: what do you mean by "Because of his mother

Brody : nothing I didn't mean anything by it just forget about it

Sara couldn't forget about it she was werried all day, she kept think about those words over and over again…. Then Alex texted her back…..

Alex: I am sick

Sara: I hope you feel better soon baby… And I have to ask you something?

Alex: whats that

Sara: Brody said that sometimes you're not in school because of your mother what dose he mean by that ?

Alex: baby lets talk about this later tonight meet me outside of your house at 6:50

Sara: ok baby

When it was around that time Sara got really nerves about what he was going to say…


End file.
